Sweet Dreams
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Kurt's feeling down, so Logan cheers him up... SLASH! lol. That means male/male relationship! If you no likey, you no ready! Got it? Good. Nightcrawler/Wolverine. Rated M for a reason! lol. I have a dirty mind! lol. At least, Kurt thinks so! lol.


Sweet Dreams.

Kurt Wagner sat in a tree in the grounds of the Xavier institute, twisting his image inducer round in his hands, brooding quietly. He was fed up with being different. It wasn't that he hated being a mutant, far from it, but lately the pressures of being blue and furry were starting to get to him.

It didn't help that Scott kept drilling into him all the time about fooling around. Kurt knew he was a bit of a joker, and could sometimes annoy the heck out of people, but he knew when to draw the line. It wasn't like he was a _total_ idiot - he just liked having fun.

Kurt sighed, and twisted his image inducer on the end of his finger, his tail swishing anxiously behind him. "Oh, nobody loves ze fuzzy dude..." Kurt sighed again, dejectedly, then suddenly yelled out in frustration, hurling his image inducer to the ground, and gripping his head in his hands, sobbing quietly.

"Hey, kid... You might want this someday..." Logan said, from below him, picking up Kurt's watch, and leaping up the tree, holding it out to him. Kurt didn't look at him, just reached out and snatched the inducer off Logan, still crying softly, trying to wipe away his tears so the harsh instructor wouldn't see.

Wolverine approached him, carefully sitting beside him. "Hey, Kurt... Watsa matta? Got somethin buggin ya?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. It's just... Vhy do I alvays have to be so different? Even here...? Even ze uzer mutants are afraid of me... or at least, nervous..." He continued to stare at the ground, surprised when Logan put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

Kurt looked up and for once, saw not bitterness in Logan's eyes but, dare he say it? Kindness? Compassion? Kurt looked at Logan closely, and the Wolf-Man smiled at him, and growled consolingly.

"Hey, there's no point in mopin' about it Fuzzy. You ain't that different... Not from me, and not from any other mutant." He grinned, then added; "You just gotta bita extra hair that's all... and ya ain't the only one at that..." he said, pulling up his sleeve so Kurt could see the fine grey hairs that sprouted from him.

Kurt managed a small grin, then tentatively put his arm round Logan, in answer of his gesture, hoping not to be pushed away. Sensing the furry mutants doubts, Logan growled, and pulled him closer, allowing the fuzzy elf to bury his head in his shirt, clinging onto him as though his life depended on it.

Kurt cried again, this time not bothering to hide it, as Logan ran his large hands down his back. The older mutant was surprisingly gentle, and Kurt felt strangely proud to be able to see the softer side of Wolverine. Kurt pulled himself together, face now devoid of tears, but still clinging to Logan for dear life, fearing that if he let go, the older man would revert back to his usual distant self.

As Kurt's breathing evened out, Logan thought he'd gone to sleep, until Kurt looked up at him, a faint smile playing on his lips, and said; "You know, you're surprisingly gentle for somevone so strong..."

Logan growled, and narrowed his eyes, then grinned, and ruffled Kurt's hair, making the elf squirm.

"Hey! Watch it kid! Or you'll land us both on the ground!"

Kurt let out a yelp as he and Logan lost their balance, and slipped from the tree, Kurt quickly teleporting them to the ground, safely. He grinned sheepishly, and scratched his head, looking up at Logan.

"Heh, vell, I guess I should be getting back, before I get us into any more trouble..."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Logan grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "I gotta better idea..."

"Oh? Vat's zat?" Kurt asked, suddenly nervous.

Wolverine smiled reassuringly. "Trust me. You'll like it... Besides, you need cheerin' up... C'mon, follow me..."

"Oh, okay." Kurt followed Logan round the back of the mansion, and out into the woods, finally stopping at a very secluded spot in the middle of some dense trees and scrub, where Wolverine sat down, signalling Kurt to do the same.

Kurt sat, and then stared up at the sky, where he could see the constellation _Canis Major_, and his counterpart, _Canis Minor_, shining brightly in the night.

"Wow... Zat's some view you've got here...Do you often come here at night?" Kurt asked, laying back, his head on his hands. Logan joined him.

"Yeah. Sometimes."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Look, thanks...I..."

"Hey, don't mention it. An' if ye ever need me kid, I'm here... Don't think that just cos I'm a bit of a loner dusn't mean that I don't got a heart... I'm tough... But I ain't cruel."

Nightcrawler smiled slightly, and reached out, suddenly, taking Logan's hand in his, surprising the wolfish mutant. Logan let him, his stomach suddenly going all squirmy, as Kurt sighed, and then purred contentedly. Logan knew the boy was gay, or at least, suspected it, but figured he was just too shy to tell the others... he already felt he was different enough, there was no need to make it worse.

Wolverine growled slightly, unsure of what to do, and started slightly when he felt a quietly purring Kurt move over, and rest his head against his chest. "Mm, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever... I mean, have you ever vondered vot it vould be like to... y'know...?"

He trailed off, nuzzling against Logan's chest, and moving his hands up his shirt, to feel the short fur there. He quietly ran his hands through it, as though unaware that this was still Logan, and Logan's stomach did a back flip, and he twitched slightly, somehow liking the feel of the Nightcrawler's three-fingered hands stroking his chest.

Logan let out a sigh as Kurt climbed on top of him, and wrapped his tail round his legs, seemingly oblivious to whom he was. He briefly wondered if Kurt had gone off into his own little world, until he heard the furry mutant whisper his name.

"Logan..."

Logan ran his hand down Kurt's back, and felt his body stir at the little moan of pleasure he let out at the feel of being petted. Wolverine continued stroking, and Kurt's little moas started to get a little bit louder, as the fuzzy elf shivered, and squirmed.

"Logan!"

Kurt arched his back and leaned into the touch, burying his hands deeper into Logan's fur, still running his hands up and down his chest, and Logan growled at the sensation. He briefly wondered how this fuzzy elf could have such a profound effect on him, but then pushed it aside, as Kurt's hands started to travel down further, towards his groin. Logan thought about stopping him, then pushed it away. He was actually kind of enjoying it.

Kurt smiled slightly as Wolverine tensed then relaxed again, as Kurt slowly moved up to nuzzle his neck, and Logan growled, and nipped him, returning the favour by licking and biting his neck, bringing forth some more little moans from him.

Logan was strangely excited by the sound now, and promptly flipped him over, taking control. He'd be damned if some blue fuzzy kid was going to get the better of him! Kurt, realising the sudden change of position, reached up and tried to pull Wolverines shirt over his head. Logan growled, then rid himself of his own clothes, and helped Kurt out of his by unceremoniously shredding them with his claws.

"Hey! I vas gona need zat!" Kurt protested, but was quickly silenced by Logan's mouth over his own. Kurt felt himself go weak, and his tail flicked contentedly, and happily wound itself round Logan's waist.

Logan's mouth felt amazing, and Kurt couldn't get enough, sure he was drowning in ecstasy, as the Wolverine slipped his tongue in the young mutant's mouth, and Nightcrawler opened it willingly.

Logan rather enjoyed the feel of the light fur brushing against his face, and the thin, furry body beneath his hands, twisting and moaning. Nightcrawler wrapped his legs around Logan's middle, his arms round his neck, as Logan's strong hands roamed his body, petting down his chest, and along his sides and back.

Kurt opened his mouth to moan, and Logan shoved his tongue down further, laving the back of his throat. The furry mutant found himself already extremely hard, and was sure Logan could feel it, as he pressed his body closer, trapping Kurt between himself and the mossy ground.

Logan pulled away from him, both needing air, and resumed his biting and licking of Nightcrawler's throat, his small moans turning into loud groans of pleasure and Logan could feel the boys hardness beneath him, his own clearly evident and he pressed his body closer, hearing Kurt gasp, and pull him closer.

"Oh! Logan!"

It was this cry that finally pushed Logan off the edge, and he grabbed the young mutant's hips, carefully thrusting into him, and hearing Kurt cry out, in a wild mixture of pleasure and pain. The sound only made Logan more aroused, and the feral growling coming from his throat was making Kurt crazy with lust. He pushed up into Logan, forcing his large length further into him, and crying out again, as he felt Logan hit something deep inside him, sending spasms of pleasure up his spine, and sending him wild.

Nightcrawler howled at the brilliant sensation of having Logan deep inside him, brushing up against that one spot in his body, that kept making him moan and twist in pleasure, his tail still coiled tightly round Logan's waist, the ferals hands on his chest, holding him down.

It was all too much for Kurt, who let his head fell back, his mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy, as he let his seed spill out, all over Logan's chest, and his own, making his fur all sticky.

Logan felt the fuzzy elf's walls tense around him, and he cried out, a feral howl, as he shot his load, the blue fuzzy mutant still twitching beneath him, his breathing laboured and heavy. Logan looked down as he pulled out, to make sure there was no blood, then lapped up the cum from the blue fur as best he could, Kurt having gone limp beneath him, though he still had his legs and tail round the Wolverines waist, his hands fisted in his hair.

Nightcrawler groaned tiredly, and mumbled; "Ooh, Fuzzy Dude's gonna feel zat in ze morning... oh!"

He let his head hit the ground, and Logan lifted him up, off the grass, and into his arms, poking him awake.

"Hey, Furry, we still gotta have a shower, to wash this stuff off..."

Kurt groaned. "Ooh, can't ve do it in ze morning...?"

Logan grinned. "Nah. Too many people. Might ask questions..."

Kurt grinned back, impishly, and let his head fall onto Logan's chest, still curled around him like Wolverine was his one and only life line, as he carried him to the shower and put the water on low, so as not to wake everyone else up.

He climbed into the shower and stood Kurt in front of him, carefully washing the blue fur from back to front. Kurt sighed as Logan washed his back, something he'd not had done for him since he was six.

After they'd finished, Logan then combed all his fur out, so it looked soft, and silky, just the way it felt. He then carried Kurt up to his room, and placed the elf on his bed, tucking him under the blankets, and brushing the hair out of his eyes. He was just leaving to turn out the light when Kurt spoke to him. He turned round to listen.

"Hey, Logan... Thanks." He smiled. "For everything."

Logan returned a smile of his own. "Oh, don't mention it kid..."

Kurt frowned at the use of the word 'kid' then brightened, grinning again. "You know, if that's the reception I get, I'm going to get depressed more often!"

"Hey, don' bet on it... Get depressed too often and I might just give yeh up for a lost cause..." Logan grinned.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, then rolled over onto his side, facing away from the room.

"Goodnight Logan."

"Yeah, g'night Fuzzy. Sweet dreams..." he said, before he turned out the light, and left, shutting the door lightly behind him.

Kurt smiled softly in the dark, his tail flicking happily, as he whispered to the night; "Oh, don't vorry, I vill do..."

Fins! Yay!

lol. This is my first ever X-Men fic, so go easy on me! lol.

Also, I'm happy to say I finally got round to editing this properly now that I have a spell checker so (hopefully) all the dumb little mistakes are all gone now! Lolz.


End file.
